Fiberboard containers are used with a wide variety of articles. With many articles, it is extremely convenient to have one or more handles on the top of a container. When a handle is located on the container top, a person may carry the container, and articles in the container, with one hand while maintaining the other hand free. However, one handle on the top of a container is often required to support heavy articles that traditionally may have been supported by a box having two handles. As a result, the top handle of a fiberboard container may break, thereby inconveniencing a person carrying the container, and if the container is actually dropped, articles inside the container may be damaged.
Attempts to solve the problem of handle breakage have taken different forms. For example, fiberboard containers have been manufactured having handles made from alternative materials other than fiberboard. Also, alternative materials and extra fiberboard have been used to reinforce the handles. Although these attempts have met with reasonable success, they typically increase the complexity of container manufacture, and require more and different material.